


Bang Bang!

by Avalon_Rhapsodos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: He's just really angry I can't blame him either, M/M, Possibly OOC for Akechi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon_Rhapsodos/pseuds/Avalon_Rhapsodos
Summary: Akechi was having a nice day at work. Awonderfulday at work in fact, which was an accomplishment given he worked for the Tokyo police department.And then someassholewent and shot him. Go figure.





	Bang Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is something I'm trying to use to get over writer's block so I can get back into a consistent writing schedule for Saviors but take this anyway. This was a prompt I found on Tumblr way back when and kicked this around for a while before posting it.  
> "Character A is a police officer, while character B works in a gang/the mafia."

Goro dragged himself through the front door of his apartment with one hand settled on the bandaged bullet wound in his arm and a nasty scowl on his face. After getting fucking _shot at work_ he had been sent home early, which meant that Akira would be home far later than he would. Which would give him time to set everything up to absolutely _ream_ that sonofabitch for what he'd fucking done today.

First thing's first. Food. He'd skipped lunch earlier at the police station because he'd been called out to help with the Phantom Thieves' newest hideout, which ended in a firefight and Goro getting shot. His arm stung and itched a little bit, and moving it was something he wouldn't be able to do very easily for a few days while the wound healed. More than likely he would end up being forced to order in so he wouldn't need to go anywhere.

The leftovers in the fridge called his name but he was angry and wouldn't touch them out of principle. Pettiness might not be something that he enjoyed normally, but right now he felt he had earned the right just a little bit.

An hour later he had settled himself into That Asshole's chair with a container of food in his lap and a glass of whiskey sitting on the table beside him to watch T.V for a little bit. He settled on some drama that he didn't really want to pay attention to that he knew Asshole didn't much care for specifically to annoy him when he came home in...

Now, apparently, since the lock to the front door was jiggling. Goro sat up in the chair and set the food off to the side to comfortably settle into his We Need To Talk pose that came off more intimidating than he thought it did. Maybe it was his resting bitch face that did the trick, or maybe it was how he could glare at someone hard enough they might think they could combust. Either way, he wasn't happy to see those gray eyes and that fluffy black hair walking nonchalantly through their front door. His boyfriend had barely gotten the chance to set his things down before Goro was clearing his throat and through sheer force of will he even sounded angry doing that.

Akira smiled sheepishly as he reached up to scratch at the back of his head in embarrassment..

“...I'm really sorry babe.”

“You fucking shot me Akira. I told you exactly where I would be, and you _still fucking shot me_.” The smile shifted into a pout as Akira's arms crossed in front of his chest.

“It wasn't me! Really!” When Goro continued to look unimpressed and propped his chin in his hand Akira knew he was in for the long haul on this one. “Alright so it did come from me, but that's because Ryuji bumped into me. His shotgun's new, he's not used to the recoil on it and his shoulder hit my arm. Look I'm really really sorry, I'll take you out to that really expensive sushi place you said you wanted to try and do whatever you want when we're alone to make up for it. Wait, lemme see your arm, I wanna know how bad I got you.” When Goro didn't move Akira took it as a good sign and began walking closer. He was forcibly stopped, however, by a foot pushing into his gut.

Goro glared at him with all the anger and frustration he could manage, and Akira thought for sure this would be the end of him and his gang.

“I was only grazed. No serious damages. It was bandaged and disinfected, and I was sent home. Rightfully angry, I believe, seeing as how my lover was the one who clipped me. I let you do as you please, and I let you lead your little merry band of thieves, because you aren't like the criminals I'm normally tasked to deal with. I trust you not to do anything stupid. If I can't even trust you not to shoot me, then why should I continue to cover for you and keep you out of jail?”

From any other person this might sound like an idle threat made in a moment of anger. Personal experience however taught Akira that Goro was absolutely serious about the possibility of turning every single member of the Phantom Thieves in because of this. As much as Goro loved him, he had a duty as a police officer above his duty as a lover.

“...I'm sorry Goro. It won't happen again, I promise.” They stared each other down for a long while before the brunette dropped his foot and began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. The tension that had settled thick in the air dissipated along with the tension in Akira's body. “I really meant it though. Let's go out for dinner tonight. My treat. And when we get back I'll give you a nice massage, and run you a nice bath, and we can cuddle in bed-”

“No cuddles. I'm still mad.” Akira almost looked offended before a gentle smile broke out across his lips.

“Alright. I think that's fair. I did accidentally shoot you today.”


End file.
